FireDragonX23's review
by FireDragonX23
Summary: Will be review today, book, TV shows, anime, etc. Today I do my top 20 books.


**Hello this FiredragonX23, and in this fanfiction today I will be reviewing books, games, anime, etc. I even do a countdown every once in a while. Today I am going to a top 20 of my favorite's books. Keep this in mind, this is my option so if your favorites books isn't on here then I haven't read them or I didn't like it or not my cup of tea. **

20. House of Night by P.C. Cast and Kristin Cast H ouse of Night series take place in a world were vampyres and human coexist with one and another. And fledgling vampyres go to House of Night were they train them to be adult vampyres. It follows a girl name Zoey Redbird, a newly marked vampire that is chosen by the vampyre Goddess Nyx. The storyline itself was petty good in my option but when the creating and writing blow me away. The characters themselves are likeable and villains in this book are threatening to say the least. The characters developments are done really well in this series. If your wonder why is only on the 20 spots, it does have a few problems with it. The biggest one in my case is Zoey love life in the first three books.

19. Redwall by Brian Jacques Redwall is fantasy world where animal can talk, sail ships, fight with swords, etc. Plots and characters are hard explained because each book has a different set on plot and characters in each book. But what I can tell it is a classy tale but battles scene are awesome, characters are loveable, etc. And since it has different book you have a favorites character were they good or bad. The only problem I have with it the bad guys are always the same species.

18. Seekers by Erin Hunter Seekers is about three bears; Kallik a white bear whose mother was killed by a orca and her brother Taqqiq have gone missing, and she has to find her brother before something bad happen to him. Then there Toklo a grizzly bear who want to be a true grizzly bear and live on his own, but he got his wish in a horrible way. The last one you got is Lusa who live in a zoo but want to live in the wild. This series is more for adventure kind of people but it also deal with a lot about the world we live in. And how the wild it getting smaller and smaller, and how it affect on the animals in the world. There is really nothing wrong with series expect it is slow. But the Erin Hunters did a good job with this series along with their other series which I will talk about later.

17.A Vampire Academy by Richelle Mead This is special kind series because not only is about vampires, but three different species of vampires: first you got the Strigoi a race of vampire that not only stong but danger at the same time, the you got the Moroi their the ones who can cast magic but are peaceful race and are prey on by Strigoi, but thankful the last race are the Dhampirs, half-human half-Moroi that most serve as bodyguards for the Moroi. The series follows Rose Hathaway training to be a bodyguard for her best friend Lissa. While this is for romance group of people it also deal with drama, responsibility, and some good action in it. There is also some sadness sense in it too.

16. Ranger's Apprentice by John Flanagan Ranger's Apprentice is fantasy story that follow a boy name Will. Who is chosen to become the new Ranger's apprentice. These stories have not only had good fight scenes, but also deals with duty, friendships, loyalty, etc. John writing is just great because of the emotion the characters have to go through.

15. Guardians of Ga'Hoole by Kathryn Lasy This is story is about a barn owl named Soren that one day fell out of his nest and taking by St. Aegolius Academy for Orphaned Owls were they brainwash owl for their growing army. Like Ranger's Apprentice it has good action scenes and loveable characters. But Kathryn bases her battles on actual wars in history! There are some tear jerk moments too, and a lot of gore death.

14. Castaways of the Flying Dutchman series by Brian Jacqus Castaways of the Flying Dutchman follow Ben who one day is taking by the Flying Dutchman were he soon take in a dog name Neb. But then the Flying Dutchman was curse forcing all crew to live forever. Unfortunately Ben and Neb got the curse too but then the angel tells them that their purpose was to help other people. It deals with a lot of themes like slaves, family, etc. And unlike Redwall it not always black and white, Castaways of the Flying Dutchman has a shade of grey theme too. It would have be higher, but unfortunately is unfinished because Brian untimely death. R.I.P Brian Jacqus we miss you.

13. The Dragon Codices by R.D Henham Like Redwall this series will be hard to explain because it has different characters and plots. But what I can that characters are likeable, good plot twist, and the world it self it just awesome. It also it has the theme of shades of grey and writing very well because it, which one day I will talk about it a bit more when I do a review on it. Also I do like fantasy, action, and _FREAKING_ dragons. So if you like those things like I then you like this series.

Ancestors by Jeff Stone Talk about of the most underrate books of all time; and it good series, I mean it got good action, drama, comedy, and loveable characters. Anyway The Five takes place around Ancestors in China in 1650 AD where Cangzhen Temple is destroyed and the only survivors are five youngest monks. Their grandmaster tells them to search for the secrets of their past to avenge their fallen monks, retrieve the temple's secret scrolls, while being hunted down like rats from the emperor's army. Like I said before this series had a lot of good action scenes in it that it feels like comic, and that why I love it.

11. Artemis Fowl by Eoin Colfer This is about a criminal mastermind name Artemis Fowl, one day he kidnaps a fairy, Captain Holly Short of the LEPrecon Unit. These aren't the fairies of bedtime stories; these fairies are armed and dangerous. This book has good characters, character developments very well, it keep you thinking, etc. It a bit confusing but if you get past that, you would like this if in the whole criminal mastermind.

10. Felidae by Akif Pirincci This is more for the people who like thriller and criminal solving. The plot follows a cat name Francis, who just moves into a new neighborhood and one the first things he see is a dead cat. But don't fool, this series is dark, gore, and I won't let a kid read this. Because most of the bodies are _freaking _mutilated and one time a cat's head was chop off. But if can get past gore, it very good book.

9. Diary of a Wimpy Kid by Jeff Kinney I hated my middle school year, but Jeff Kinney Diary of a Wimpy Kid got me through it. It follows a boy name Greg Heffley who going through middle school. Going through middle school, I can relation to the characters while laughing all at the same time.

8. Witch & Wizard by James Patterson Witch & Wizard follows two siblings name Wisty and Whit Allgood, were one night they were rip away from home and family, throw in jail, and discover their witch and wizard. And now their fighting against the New Order who they banned books, music, movies, and even imagination of the people. This will seem to your classy heroes and villains story but the villains in this story down right cruel to not to main characters, but to _freaking_ little children. This is a bit darker than other books but there is one darker which I would talk about later.

7. Daniel-X by James Patterson Alien hunting has never be awesome as Daniel-X! By far, one of the darkness books that James Patterson has writing for teenage! Daniel-X follow a boy name Daniel X; who parent got brutally murdered right **in front of his **_**eyes**_! Daniel use something called the List (The list bad of bad aliens) to track down and kill his parents' murder. This is more action pack kind of people, but this book will get you thinking about life on other planets. Also Daniel has one of the coolest powers I have ever seen in my life! Daniel has the power to create; manipulate objects and re-create himself in anyway shape or form. He even creates people but I'm not going too much details, become is very complex. But this book series is dark; so if you're looking for light-heart book then _**look somewhere else! **_

6. The Mistmantle Chronicles by M.I McAllister This book is lighter compare to last two ones, but still I love this series and it pretty good. The story takes in a place called Mistmantle an island that cover in mist and inhabit by animals. Our main character is squirrel name Urchin who found near death at the beach and no one knows about his origin. This a great fantasy book and story while it's pretty simple, it makes up with great write, characters, character's deployment, and plot twist. To me it went from okay, to good, to great very fast! As the old sayinggoes go you can't judge a book by it cover.

5. How to Train Your Dragon by Cressida Cowell I just want to get this of the way that book series is a lot different then the movie, but the movie was still pretty good. The plot follows a young boy name Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, who was doing the Dragon Initiation Test. Were you pick your dragon, train it, then you become full member of your Viking tribe, but fail then you are exile. Insand of getting of catching a strong dragon, Hiccup catch a small toothless common garden name that he name,Toothless. This maybe a kid book but it still a really good book; loveable characters, good action scene, etc.

4. The Chronicles of Ancient Darkness by Michelle Paver The Chronicles of Ancient Darkness take after the ice age, different tribes together live but danger larks in the shadows. It follows a boy Torak who recently lost his father to a demon. And that all I can say wouldn't out spoiling anything. What I can tell you is that it has a great character's cast, pasting was good, and while it has its dark moments it not goring or scary. It just makes me want to get more and more.

4. Maximum Ride by James Pattsons Maximum isn't the most darkness books out of James' series but is one of his best and I love it. It about 6 kids that were experiments- were they made them to 98% and 2% bird- until one they escape and found a nice place to live. One day they people from the lab found and kidnap one of their own. Now they need to recuse their friend and find new home where they can live in peace. It has great characters that deployment, great plot, etc.

3. The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod by Heather Brown m Heather Brown don't believe in happy ending unless they involve blood. Needless to say that her series-Vladimir Tod series- is petty dark. But it has comedy moments, wonderful character's cast, good plot's twist, etc. It follows a boy name Vladimir Tod who is normal expect he a half-vampire. He has to deal with his blood caving and his fangs, while keep all a secant. With each book I found to be darker, and darker. Make me want more and more.

2. Silverwing by Kenneth Oppel Shade Silverwing is a young bat who also happens to be the runt. During his colony's travel to Hibernaculum, he got lose during a storm and now lost. What we got here is good set up, a very well done character's cast, and surprise very dark theme for seemly light hearted book series. What I like about it, is that it also have facts about bat. It fictional yeah, but it has some really fun fact about it. Surprise it also scary me a couple of times! I should warn you that not only it scary but it also very goring too

1. Warriors by Erin Hunter Forget Romeo and Juliet; no book have impact me more than Warriors! The plot follows Rusty a kittypet(house pet) that one day go into the forest, and meet some Thunderclan's cats, that ask him to join their clan. Simple right but plot twists that come with book will petty much blow you away. The characters are all membered, some are very complex, and some deployment nicely (even some of the minor characters deployment) Their some tear jerk moments too, without giving anything away let just say people die…a lot.( Even some of the main characters aren't safe)

**While I do like these book I do love other books. I love Wolves of the Beyond series, Fire of Wings series, etc. I love all book but these books impact me the most! ** Next I be review the anime: Angle Beat


End file.
